


Hair & Love & One Bathroom

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy only mentioned, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe loves Nicky's hair and beard, Joe shaves Nicky's beard, Kissing, M/M, Nile is upset because she needs to use the bathroom, Sex in the only bathroom, Sexual Tension, Shaving, Smut, So much love for hair, Touching, cock riding, neck massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: “I'm dissapointed, Nicolò, you really denying that we are having sex. Maybe we should stop here and…”“What else should I had supposed to say?”“That we are having sex.”“But Nile is still a baby.”“She is 26. She will get over it.”“Like I know her, she will make a rule like ‘No more fucking in the bathroom, if there is only one in the house’,” Nicky answered laughing.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Hair & Love & One Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the kink meme:
> 
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/953.html?thread=41401#cmt41401

It was Saturday morning, after breakfast prepared by Nile and Andy helped her to clean the dishes now, they both unaware that Joe placed the old wooden arm chair in the small bathroom down the hallway. On the washtish ready for his use a bowl of shaving foam, a brush for applying the foam, a crescentic razor with a grip of mahagoni and the essential leather strop. Joe always took special care of the blade, keeping it dry and sometimes apply a little bit of oil on it, if he didn't use for a while. Of course, he owned more than one shaving razor, because his beloved wished a shaving more often than himself and the blade needed to rest al least for two or three days before used again.

Joe loved when Nicky's beard grew more than to his husband's liking, the feeling on his lips as he kissed the scruffy cheek after Nicky entered the bathroom, sent a shiver down his spine.  
“Don't be sad, my love. You like my smooth skin as well. It makes my face more angelic, you told me yourself,” Nicky chuckled and sat down in the chair stringed with rosé damask. Joe nodded in agreement. “I said this, but I love you in every way possibly.”  
“Well, I love you too and I would love to have the beard off. Clean-shaven, what a good feeling. Maybe we should shave your beard. Nile don't know how you look without it,” Nicky suggested and Joe was offended.  
“You know how long it takes to grow and keep it in nice shape. I like how it looks.”  
“I like it too, and please don't cut your hair ever again. Just a little trimmed if it's getting too long. It's a crime against nature that the barber said you would look better with a buzzcut. Yes, it's sometimes appealing, but your curls make you look divine.”  
“I appreciate your love about my hair,” Joe thanked him with a smirk and grabbed the towel to drape it around Nicky's neck and shoulders.

“Are you ready, my love?”  
Nicky closed his eyes in anticipation and that was the hint for Joe to start with one of his favorite hobbies. Shaving his lover's beard was part of their weekly rituals and he did it more often than Nicky himself. Over the centuries his practise turned into his second nature, he could work precise and fast without hurting the flawless skin, so it would be smooth like the face of a barely grown boy.  
But both of them savoured when Joe took his time, it was relaxing for them, it relieved unresolved stress and Nicky knew no one had steadier hands than his Joe.

First he took another towel from a bowl with hot water, but not too hot that it would burn the skin, he would place it on Nicky's face for five mintues to make the facial hair soft, it would be easier to shave it and reduce the irriration of the skin.  
His hands reaches for the delicate neck and massaged the tensed muscles with applying pressure to the right spots. He dug his thumbs in on both sides of the spine and Nicky let out a muffled maon. Joe cherished to spoil his beloved with a good massage while waiting until he could continue with his actual work. He felt how the shoulders relaxed and the fingers unclenched, resting on top of the arm of the chair.  
“You have such magic hands,” Nicky praised him and Joe smiled, at least he hoped that he understood his words correctly, because the voice was unintelligible through the towel.  
“I know,” Joe whispered in his ear and Nicky chuckled quietly.

The most of the time they preferred not to talk at all, Nicky needed to hold still and the moving of his mouth would disturb the shaving and Joe's concentration.  
Joe's fingers touched the facial hair one more time before it would be gone until the next time they would be here together.  
“You really want it off?” Joe asked him softly and his thumb traced the conture of his jawline.  
“Well, you said your goodbies last night. Do you remember? You were sitting on my face and my tongue deep inside your hole…”  
“Yes, amore mio, how could I forget that you pleasured me so good,” Joe interrupted his husband with a groan and Nicky only smirked, loving that he made Joe feeling flustered. He shook his head and reached for the razor to prepare it with the leather strop, because if he would have let Nicky further about their last night, they wouldn't get to shave his beard at all. Joe would really like to get out of his pants and onto Nicky's lap, riding him unyielding and kissing him all over his face again and again.  
“I know where your thoughts wander. Just put the foam on me and when you're done, you will get a reward,” Nicky reminded him about what they had talked earlier this morning.

With a sigh he painted Nicky's face with the white foam, massaging into the beard, so the blade would glide perfectly over his skin, and he made sure that he didn't forget a spot. The foam needed to soak in at least for five more minutes.  
The time Joe used to get handsy again. He could stick himself together when they were with the others of their little family, but when they were alone he wanted to touch his Nicolò all the time.  
He started to massage his upper arms and caressed his bare forearms tenderly until he took one of Nicky' hands into his. Joe loved his long fingers, knew every inch of them perfectly, he thought about what the fingers all did to him, and he moaned when he thought about his reward, well, it would be more an compensation that he had to shave Nicky's beard off.  
Joe couldn't resist and his tongue darted out to lick around the index finger, slightly sucking on the digit and Nicky moaned at the sight beside him, because Joe still stood behind him.  
Nicky knew that Joe did it only because he began to talk about the last night and Joe wanted him to be aa aroused as he was.  
“That won't help to make the shaving easier,” Nicky said in a mocking tone and Joe let go of his fingers.  
“Then we should start,” Joe replied simply. He knew Nicky was right and the earlier he started the earlier he would be done.

He set the blade in the correct angle on the top of his cheek and pulled down to his jawline, but always only shaved a few centimeters of the skin, he repeated the process a few times, between his working steps he cleaned the razor from the foam mixed with hair. He moved the blade along the direction of the growth of hair.  
Joe took the same care of the other cheek and went on the with the top of his lip and the rest of his chin.  
“I love your long neck,” Joe admired Nicky while he shaved his sensitive throat. Nicky gulped when the blade scratched over his adam's apple, he loved the feeling of being completely on Joe's trust, he could so easily slit his throat open, watching the pulsing, red blood leaving his body. The imagination of this was odd and he knew Joe would rather die than hurting him, but the thought still thrilled him.

“You can wash it off now,” Joe ordered him while cleaning the blade. He stood up from the old chair and washed his face with warm water to get all the rests of the foam. His reflection already showed himself with less hair, but his cheeks still had stubble and Joe made himself ready to shave a second round sidewards against the growth of hair.  
“Can I let it scruffy like this?” Joe tried again to convince him playfully and his knuckles caressed his cheek.  
“I knew you won't give up,” Nicky laughed, but it was swallowed by Joe's mouth. He pressed Nicky with the back against the sink and kissed him deeply, his fingers traced his jawline and neck, but broke the kiss to let his tongue wander over the leftover stubble. The feeling was rough, but softer before the first shave.  
His mouth came back up, but he was stopped by Nicly's hand and looked at him with pouted lips.  
“We are not done yet,” Nicky admonished him. “Can you be good for me and finish your work first?”

Joe let go of his beloved with a short nod of agreement and Nicky took place again on the chair.  
Joe worked precise and concentrated, it wasn't rushed and Nicky was very pleased that he took his time to make the result looking perfect.  
“Nearly done, my love,” Joe told him with a strained voice as he moved the tip of the blade along the underside of his ear. That was a difficult spot to shave and Joe was very carefully like he was with his throat.  
Nicky knew how stressful it could be to work as concentrated as him, Nicky had more patience like he needed it as a sniper, but Joe was stressed and impatient today.  
“You're doing an amazing job, honey,” he praised him when he finished the second round, because he was proud that Joe did his best to make him happy.  
“Thank you, Nicolò,” he answered with a bright smile.

Nicky washed his face again and this time they could immadiately continue with the third and last round of shaving to remove every rest of facial hair on his skin.  
Joe shaved this time against the grow of hair, the blade glided upwards over his cheek and he savoured the last minutes of the special treatment.  
He opened his eyes a little to watch that Joe bit on his lowe lip and his eyes was focused on the very sharp blade. He didn't need to us any pressure, because of the sharpness, that was it what made it a good razor. The sharper a blade the better the finish.

“We did it!”  
Joe was glad he was done with the shave and he glanced at Nicky who was standing in front of the mirror applying aftershave on the sensitive skin.  
He cleaned and dried all the implements conscientiously, the treatment was important and Nicky didn't interrupt him in his working steps. Now he got impatient, but he didn't show any signs, but he was sure could see it in his eyes.  
He thought about last night, Joe wished to make the best of the night while his face was still scruffy and Joe had loved the feeling of his beard scratching and creating a pleasant burn between his butt cheeks. Nicky was still turned on from the experience and his body tingled from the upcoming plan he offered Joe this morning, because he didn't stop whining about how sad it was to shave Nicky's beard off. Andy had rolled with his eyes and Nile said how cute and adorable Joe was that he loved Nicky's beard so much, but Joe went silent very fast when Nicky whispered in his ear what he would do with him if Joe would behave until the beard is shaved.

“You were so good the whole time, my love. It's my turn to treat you good,” Nicky announced grinning and pushed Joe down on the chair.  
“You still want me to suck you off and are we going straight to the main part?” he teased the older man a little and saw Joe shooking his head slowly.  
“I want to see your clean-shaved face with your pretty lips stretched around my cock, but I want to come inside you,” Joe told with a certain voice and Nicky wouldn't deny him any wish.  
Eagerly he opened the belt, buttom and zipper of Joe's black jeans and wasn't surprised to find the cock already swollen and hard and Joe didn't wear any underwear at all.  
Nicky looked up at him when his tongue circled the tip slowly, licking off the first pearl of the precome and Joe's gasping was music in hears when he dipped in the slit on top of his cock.  
Joe's hands were balled in to fists and he really tried his best not to thrust up in Nicky's mouth, his beloved was teasing him still, but soon his cock was engulfed in the wetness and warmth.  
He laid a hand on Nicky's cheek while moved his head agonzingly slow up and down the shaft.  
“From above you look definitely angelic, Nicolò. So beautiful. You're beautiful with and without your beard,” Joe complimented him and Nicky moaned in appreciation around his cock what created a nice vibration.  
If Nicky would go a little faster and wouldn't stop moaning Joe would come in a few seconds down his throat.

“Come here, amore mio, I want you on top of me,” Joe demanded desperately and Nicky let go of his aching member.  
The couple made quick work of preparing Nicky to take the cock painfree inside him and applied enough lube on Joe, so he would slip in as easily as the blade had glided over Nicky's face.  
Nicky gave him a questioning glance, he was impatient to feel Joe's cock stretching and filling him, and Joe helped to lift his hips only to sink down on him a second later.  
Nicky's arms wrapped around his shoulder when Joe was burried completely inside his body. Joe's mouth sucked a hickey on his neck as he made the first thrust and everything he felt was the friction that Joe created.  
“Please Joe, I know you need it as bad as I do,” Nicky begged and rocked his pelvis back and forward while his lips pressed a wet kiss to his temple.  
Joe wanted to give Nicky the release they both of them craved, but was interrupted by a very firm knock on the door.  
“Joe, Nicky, how long do you need? I really have to use the toilet. Could you make a break, please?”

Nile's voice got Nicky alarmed and he remembered he didn't lock the door when he came into the bathroom. He shifted on Joe's lap and he groaned from the moving on his cock.  
Nicky panicked by Joe's noises and clasped a hand over his mouth. “We are nearly done. Can you wait a few minutes?”  
“Can't you just let me in, it won't take long,” Nile tried again and Nicky sighed a little annoyed. The situation couldn't be better, he was impaled by his husband's cock, his own erection stood prominent between them and Nile could come into the bathroom whenever she would like to.  
“Ehm, that's not possible in the moment,” he replied desperately and his voice a little bit too high.  
Joe quirked an questioning eyebrow at him, he didn't understand why Nicky just didn't tell her to leave and they are busy with making love, well, in the moment he wanted just to fuck his husband, but love making sounded better for Nile.  
“And why not? You said you were just shaving Nicky's beard.”  
Sometimes was Nile really annoying with her questions and Joe knew that it wouldn't take her long to figure out would they really did by Nicky giving her more of his cryptic answers.  
Joe licked the inside of Nicky's hand to accelerate the situation, but it didn't bother Nicky and Nile still waited for an answer.  
“Guys, please… please, don't tell me you have sex right now?”  
Nile's pleading voice made Joe chuckle, but Nicky only glared at him. Nicky didn't think that anything was funny about the current situation and Joe got offended by his answer.  
“No, of course not,” Nicky wanted to calm Nile down and prevent a discussion with her, but he didn't expect Joe thrusting up into him, hard and he nailed his prostrate in the right angle, what made him scream in surprise and moan from pleasure when Joe repreated his action a second time.  
“Liar!” she exclaimed. “You're really fucking inside the only bathroom in this house. I can't believe it. You're impossible. You know that there is a room with a bed, right?”  
Nicky didn't answer, he needed to concentrate not being loud again, because Joe was now lazily fucking into his ass and he dug his fingers in Joe's shoulders. They heard Andy shouting something and Nile groaned on the other side of the door.  
“Andy suggested I could pee in the garden, just because you occupy the bathroom. We gonna talk about this later.”  
With fast step Nile went to wherever and the couple wasn't disturbed anymore.

“I'm dissapointed, Nicolò, you really denying that we are having sex. Maybe we should stop here and…”  
“What else should I had supposed to say?”  
“That we are having sex.”  
“But Nile is still a baby.”  
“She is 26. She will get over it.”  
“Like I know her, she will make a rule like ‘No more fucking in the bathroom, if there is only one in the house’,” Nicky answered laughing.

But he didn't laugh long, because Joe wrapped an arm around his middle and fucked him so hard that their next neighbor ten miles away could hear him scream from pleasure.


End file.
